Of various know fluid pumps, some are hand operated. Of the current hand operated pumps, many are not capable of sealably affixable attachment to a fluid containing vessel. Also, current hand operated pumps are configured to draw fluid from a vessel and have it exit out of an exit hose. Current hand operated pumps are known for messy use when transferring a fluid from a vessel to a destination. The current fluid transfer hand pump threadably and sealably attaches to a thread topped vessel. The current fluid transfer hand pump pressurizes the vessel to force fluid out of the vessel into a second tubing, which is in operational communication with a first tubing, and hence to a desired destination. The first tubing is fitted with a one-way valve to prevent fluid backflow into the vessel.